Stuyvesant University
Stuyvesant University is located in New York City. It is presumably named after Peter Stuyvesant, a major figure in the early history of the city. Features The University's colors are scarlet and gold. The campus buildings and layout appear similar to the real-life Columbia University in Morningside Heights, Manhattan. Stuyvesant University has a wrestling team, the Beavers. History In Season 6, Dean Venture applied to and was accepted at Stuyvesant University (thanks in part to the VenTech Bio-Bots enhancing his natural talents). While on a pre-admission tour of the University's campus in ''Hostile Makeover'', Dean encountered the Brown Widow in his civilian identity as a campus tour guide. They also crossed paths with professor Tosh Tompkins, the secret identity of the boorish superhero Stars and Garters. In [[Tanks for Nuthin'|''Tanks for Nuthin']], Dean is shown taking classes and his philosophy professor is revealed to secretly be the super-villain Think Tank. Dean Venture moves from the VenTech Tower to the on-campus dormitories in the Season 7 episode [[The High Cost of Loathing|''The High Cost of Loathing]]. He becomes roommates with Jared, the Brown Widow, who is also the Resident Adviser''The Forecast Manufacturer'' for the floor and the School Mascot.''The High Cost of Loathing'' Faculty and Staff *Dr. Nidaba (teaches philosophy) *Professor Victor Von Helping (Dean of Sciences and teaches some science classes including botany) *Tosh Tompkins (teaches military history and wrestling team coach) Students *Jared (Resident Adviser, School Mascot) *Sirena Ong *Dean Venture Episode Appearances Season 6 * ''Hostile Makeover'' * Faking Miracles (mentioned) * [[Tanks for Nuthin'|''Tanks for Nuthin']] Season 7 * [[The High Cost of Loathing|''The High Cost of Loathing]] * ''The Forecast Manufacturer'' * ''The Saphrax Protocol'' Stuyvesant University Medical Center Stuyvesant University also has its own medical center, which is apparently not limited to university students and staff. In the Season 7 episode ''The Forecast Manufacturer'' non-student Hank Venture suffers a head injury that culminates in him passing out in his brother Dean's dorm room on the Stuyvesant University campus. By the next episode, ''The Saphrax Protocol'', Hank has been moved to the Intensive Care Unit of Stuyvesant University Medical Center, where Dean watches over his comatose body. The night nurse at the reception desk of the ICU is named Cindy Marie Abrams. She is immune to Sergeant Hatred's charms. When Hank wakes up and decides to vanish from the medical center without a trace, Cindy Marie is the one who informs Dean of his absence. Trivia * The Latin motto of Stuyvesant University, "Sic Transit Gloria - Nihil Sanctisne", roughly translates to "Glory fades - Is nothing sacred?" This is a reference to the Wes Anderson film ''Rushmore'' (1998). * While in the real world there is no Stuyvesant University in New York City, there is a Stuyvesant High School which is a college preparatory science, technology, engineering, and mathematics (STEM) focused liberal arts high school. It is highly exclusive in that less than 3% of all applicants get accepted each year. References Category:Locations Category:Locations in New York